Accidental Love
by kattriss
Summary: What happens to Chelsea after a drunk night in the forest with Vaughn? Will he accept her after that? Or will he turn her down? I suck at summeries the story is so much better
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Love chapter 1 **

**A Vaughn and Chelsea love story**

**Chelsea' POV **

Julia and I were getting ready for the Fireworks festival even though I didn't have any one to watch them with. I am madly in love with Vaughn but sadly he was courting Sabrina! But I didn't want to make Julia mad even she was going with Elliott. Once we got all dressed we headed down to the beach where the fireworks were being shown. At the beach Julia left me to go sit with Elliott. Chen was giving out free beer so I went over to grab one but when I went to take one a strong hand pulled it away, I looked up and there was Vaughn. I didn't want to start a fight over a beer so she took two just in case they were all gone before I could get another. I was enjoying the fireworks alone (but I felt a little dizzy) when someone picked me up and started run. I wondered who it was but I remembered strong hands then I looked up. It was Vaughn! I didn't know where he was taking me but he looked drunk. All of a sudden they were in the forest and I couldn't think straight! After that I blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidental Love Chapter 2**

**A Vaughn and Chelsea Love Story**

Chelsea's POV:

When I woke up, it was warm. Warmer than usual, my eyes were still blurry but I knew something was wrong. I had the worst headache. When my vision cleared up, I looked at my surroundings. I was in the forest that's what I knew right away. Then I looked at the ground, my…clothes were scattered all over the ground! I felt flesh against my back(I was in my pink under garments with the black lace) Then right out of the blue I heard someone behind me groan… I remembered that groan, I couldn't believe who it was. It was Vaughn! I looked down and saw his black boxers. "Wait a minute" I thought to myself "If I'm in my underwear and he's in his…O goddess did we have sex? This wasn't good; I am not on birth control!" I tried to get up but something was wrapped around my stomach. It was Vaughn hold me. He was stronger than me so I couldn't move. I sat there for a few minutes then I felt movement, it was Vaughn he had let go of my stomach and had started to kiss my neck! "OH NO NOT AGAIN!" I thought to my self. I got up and quickly got dressed. When I got home, I sat on the edge of my bed and started to cry. I couldn't believe I had lost my virginity to someone I hardly knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidental Love chapter 3**

**A Vaughn and Chelsea love story**

**Chelsea's POV**

It has been 2 months since I lost my virginity to Vaughn. I haven't been feeling the best either. I have been puking ….A LOT. Now that I think about it, it is mostly in the morning. Anyway Julia is coming over… without Elliot, thank the goddess! All it ever is "Elliot and I did this and Elliot and I did that" it gets annoying. "Ding dong!" I opened the door and it was just Julia, what a relief. We sat down at my kitchen/dining room table and just talked. After I told her how I was feeling and what happened with Vaughn 2 months ago, first she was mad at me for not telling me and the she was mad at Vaughn for using me and taking something precious away that I can never get back and finally well I couldn't make out her facial expression. "Hey Chelsea," Julia started "when was the last time you had your period?" now I'm confused but whatever she is my best friend. "About 2 ½ months ago" I said truthfully. She looked shocked and scared. "What, what is it what's wrong?" I asked in a panic. Julia looked me straight in the eyes. "Chelsea I think your pregnant… with Vaughn's baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidental Love chapter 4**

**A Vaughn and Chelsea love story**

**Chelsea's POV**

"You think I'm … what… with who's…" I started to hyperventilate. The room was spinning. It all added up: the morning sickness, missing my period and the, well there is no other way to put this, sex with Vaughn. "Chelsea calm down. It is going to be okay I will take you to see the doctor today, he's on the island." Julia comforted. My life is officially a nightmare. If or when Vaughn finds out that I am pregnant with _his_ baby he going to really hate me, never wanting to even sell animals to me anymore. This is going to a rough year.

"Chelsea… Chelsea… CHELSEA WAKE UP!" at that moment I knew I had passed out. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could see my surroundings. Thank the goddess I was still in my own house in my own bed. I looked up and saw Julia being scolded by the doctor, I am guessing for yelling at me. I cleared my throat. They both jumped; apparently they didn't know that I was awake. Julia ran to my bedside grabbing a box of tissues on the way. I knew that something was up. I the doctor was right behind her. "Chelsea," Julia said in a worried voice "you _are_ pregnant and it _is_ Vaughn's baby" My vision started to blur and I knew I was crying. Julia wiped the tears away; I knew there was more bad news. "You Know Chelsea, you are going to have to tell him" I just nodded in agreement. "You should tell him now and just get it over with!" I was shocked at her suggestion. But I guess I should. "Fine I'll go" I said with defeat.

When I felt up to it I got up the courage to go see Vaughn. Julia said she would be there for me. When I got to the front door of Mirabel's shop I sort of panicked but took a few deep breathes and walked through the door. I searched the inside of the building to find first Julia than Vaughn. After I found Julia, I felt safe. Then I found Vaughn and walked over to him. I tapped on his shoulder, and he spun around quickly. "What do want?"

Vaughn said coldly. "Well I just wanted to…" he gave me a look that said "I can't hear you speak up!" so I did. (I might have stuttered a little.) "Vaughn I…I n… need to tell you something… I'm pregnant." He gave me a look of disgust. "What desperate fool would even think of having sex with an ugly, stupid, dirty farm girl like you?" At this point tears were running down my face uncontrollably. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out but little squeaky noises. I closed my mouth, turned around and ran out the door and to my house. When I got inside my house, I unlocked the door, went inside and went to bed. And hopefully I will drown in my own tears.

**Vaughn's POV (after Chelsea went home)**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I jumped as I heard Julia's voice, I mean I am used to her yelling at me but not like this, there was pure hate in her voice. "What did I do wrong? I only told the truth." I said dumbly. "What did you do wrong? What did _YOU_ do wrong? _You_ just told the woman carrying _your_ baby that she is ugly, stupid, dirty and unlovable. And that ugly, stupid, dirty, unlovable farm girl happens to be my best friend and the woman who is madly in love with_ you_ and did I mention the woman who is carrying _your_ first and last baby!" I was shocked and disgusted in myself and confused. "First and last?" I said still shocked. "Yes because when I'm done with you for hurting Chelsea, you'll never be able to have children again!" I knew exactly what she was saying and I didn't like it. Then Mirabel walked through the kitchen into the shop where we were currently yelling. "What is going on here?" Mirabel asked firmly. After Julia was done tattling on me Mirabel turned to me looked me straight in the eye and smacked me across the face. "Ouch! What was that for!" I said through pain and surprise. " you hurt and probably broke that poor girl's heart, Chelsea is a good girl, and what you said to her was cruel and if you don't apologies to her you can't stay here anymore." I was completely shocked, but I agreed because I need a place to stay and she is carrying _my_ baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidental Love Chapter 5**

**A Vaughn and Chelsea love story**

**Chelsea's POV**

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" What a wonderful sound to wake up to. Whatever it was it must have been important, for them to wake me up an hour earlier than I normally wake up. I got up and put my cow slippers (they match the pajamas that I am wearing.) The banging continued and it was starting to get on my nerves! "One minute PLEASE!" I yelled as I finished brushing my teeth. I walked to the door to see who would wake me up this early; it was probably Taro ready to give me a lecture. It wasn't him, to my surprise and horror it was Vaughn. As soon as I saw his face I instantly started to cry. I tried to slam the door but he stopped it with his foot. He slowly opened the door. At this point tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall. He tried to step closer to me but I took a step back. He tried to wipe my tears away but at his touch I flinched and started to cry even more. How could I not, the man who I am in love with and carrying _his_ child hates me. I started to sob. My vision was blurred from all the tears, but I felt warmth surround me. I felt strong arms rap around me. I tried to wiggle out of Vaughn's bear hug but his embrace just got tighter. When my sobs faded away, he let go of me. "Chelsea," he started and it sounded sincere "I am so sorry for what I said to you, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, and the cleanest woman I have ever seen." I didn't believe him. "Then why did you say it in the first place? And what about Sabrina, if I am the most beautiful, intelligent and the cleanest woman you have ever seen, then, why _are _you courting her?" I asked. He took a deep breath and pulled me over to my living room couch. "Look Chelsea, I said all those nasty things to you because I was afraid to get _too_ close to you. I guess I was afraid to hurt you so I pushed you away…" At this point I saw tears forming in his eyes; I knew he was telling the truth. But I had to ask again: "Then why did you start to court Sabrina?" Suddenly a little smile appeared on Vaughn's face "Because Denny had dibs on you and, even though I don't like Denny, I promised not to go after you but…" I raised an eyebrow "but what?" His smile grew a little more. "But look where my love for you has gotten us, I got you pregnant and now you hate me." I smiled a little, and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. At first he didn't respond but then he kissed back. I pulled away after I couple seconds "I could never hate you!" Then I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and showed him to the door so I could get dressed. "Does this mean that you forgive me? Because if you don't I have to sleep in the barn, Mirabel would kick me out if you didn't forgive me." I looked at him. "Of course I forgive you, I love you and you can always stay here. Now shoo I need to get dressed and then I will com with you to tell Mirabel and Julia that I made you cry!" he just looked at me and I could see it in his eyes that he loved me no matter what I said. He turned around and walked off my farm.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Accidental Love Chapter 6**

**A Vaughn and Chelsea love story**

**Chelsea's POV**

I put on my usual farm clothing with my signature red bandanna on my head. As soon as I looked like my normal self, I picked up my backpack and walked out the door. Before I set out to Mirabel's, I checked the mail. Okay first it was a "Congratulations" letter from Taro, and then I saw that I had an appointment with the doctor at 3:300pm. And finally I had a letter from Vaughn. It said:

_Dear Chelsea,_

_I have already told Mirabel and Julia that you forgave me. They are letting me stay. I need to make an announcement. Be at Mirabel's at 2:40pm_

_From,_

_ Vaughn_

And that's all it said, then I looked at my watch: 2:30. I frowned I have to see Vaughn in 10 minutes. So I headed down the road. When I reached Mirabel's it was 2:39. _Good I wasn't late. _

As soon I walked in to the shop, I saw that Vaughn had already gathered Julia and Mirabel into the kitchen.

"Ok, good, everyone's here." Vaughn said sounding nervous. "Um, well I'll just say it; I'm getting married!" he started to blush.

Julia looked like she was going to burst, while I was very, very, very confused. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Julia blurted out.

"Vaughn, is it just out of convince?" Mirabel asked with concern in her voice.

"Of course not, I love her!" Vaughn said. At this point I was very confused.

Julia was so excited "Well, Chelsea let me see the rock!"

Then I saw a look of confusion in Vaughn's face "Julia what are- Oh you think I proposed to Chelsea, no it was Sabrina."

Looks of disgust were all pointed toward Vaughn. I knew I had started to cry "WHAT HAPPENED TO "CHELSEA I LOVE YOU!" HUH DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! WHY! Why! Why would you do this to me!" I managed to get before I fell to the floor. By this point I was sobbing and had started to hyperventilate.

"Come on Chelsea I'll take you see the doctor, let's leave my mom to deal with Mr. Ass-hole. Julia said lifting me up and walking out the door.

It was 3:26 when we got to the doctor's office.

"Chelsea," the receptionist called, "the doctor will see you now."

"Ok Chelsea, how many months pregnant are you?" the doctor asked

"Now I am 4 months" I replied.

"You look bigger than you should" the doctor said, and I got really scared. "Maybe we should do an ultra sound, ok?" I just nodded my head. "Well that explains it, you're having twins!"

I was speechless so Julia spoke for me "that's great."

On our way back to my house I told Julia that I couldn't take care of one child and the farm let alone 2 children.

"It's okay Chels, mom and I will help."

"Thank you so much!"

When I got to my door I looked in the mailbox and found and invitation to Vaughn and Sabrina's wedding, it was Saturday. "I'm going." And I walked inside my house and left Julia to tell no one about my twins. I was not going to let Vaughn be MY children's father let alone Sabrina being their step-mom, not in this life!


	7. Chapter 7

**Accidental Love Chapter 7**

**A Vaughn and Chelsea love story**

**Chelsea's POV**

I have a plan. If I can't be happy, neither can Vaughn…or Sabrina.

**The day of the wedding**

I was getting ready to go to Vaughn and the bitch's wedding when Julia came through my front door with Mirabel and Denny. (Did I mention that Denny and I have become very friendly? He is like my second best friend.) I had told them all what I was going to do (because they wouldn't stop bothering me) and I told them to just do what they feel is right.

By now, all of my friends hate Vaughn for getting me pregnant and then marrying Sabrina. It took me a while to get my shoes on (I am 15 weeks pregnant) so Denny helped me. I love having friends!

**At the wedding**

A few minutes after we took our seats, Vaughn tried to make eye contact with me but I wouldn't look at him. It would make me cry, not tears of joy. After a couple more minutes, the boring wedding music started. Then the queen of bitchy boredom came walking down the isle. Her dress was more exciting than she was, but that's not saying much.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of the Harvest Goddess, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony," Nathan the priest started. "Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

I only really understood the last part, and that is when I stood up and shot up my hand. "I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE!" I yelled. I heard gasps and murmurs from the whole room, but I didn't care.

Nathan started to speak "And why is that, Chelsea?"

"Why is that? Hmm, why is that? Maybe it is because at the fireworks festival, Vaughn took me into the woods, after I got drunk, t-took my v-virginity and got me p-pregnant!" I had started to cry and Julia stood up and started to talk.

"Vaughn even knew she was pregnant and still wanted to through with his marriage with Sabrina." The whole room gasped and stared in shock while Vaughn looked scared because Gannon looked pretty angry (he's like a father to me so…)

"Oh and Vaughn," Julia said one more thing that put everyone over the edge, "Chelsea's having twins."

Nathan cleared his throat "I will have to consult with Alisa." Then he and the girl walked into a room for a couple of minutes and then came out. "I am so very sorry to announce but Vaughn and Sabrina may not be married do to the circumstances."

Everyone was leaving when I caught Sabrina's glance, if looks could kill I would be dead! But I decided to go to the beach…alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Accidental Love Chapter 8**

**A Vaughn and Chelsea love story**

**Chelsea's POV**

I walked over to the beach to think about what I just did. "Will Vaughn want me" I thought to myself "wait… I don't want him….or do I?" That's when I was interrupted by a figure approaching me. It was Sabrina.

"Look Sabrina, I'm sorry I-" she cut me off, not by saying anything but by kicking me multiply time in the stomach. At that point I knew I had lost my two babies. And it hurt a lot. I started to sob.

"That's what you get for ruining my wedding you little slut!" She yelled still kicking me. I had started to scream and my vision was going blotchy. "If I can't be happy then neither can you!" She yelled.

Then, I think, Vaughn came running to the beach. (My hearing was still okay.) I hear him, he was angry. "SABRINA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO CHELSEA!" At this point the whole town was at the beach…I think.

"I was just giving her what she deserves… she probably lied about being pregnant too…she probably wearing one of those fake baby bump thingies!"

Vaughn was furious "HOW COULD SHE LIE! YOU KILLED MY BABY-

Julia chimed in "There where 2 babies."

This made Vaughn even angrier (if that was possible.) "SHE DOSEN'T DESERVE TO LOSE BOTH OF HER BABIES! AND HOW COULD SHE LIE WHEN SHE IS BLEEDING!"

My vision started to black out and I made a slight moan that got everyone's attention. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was lots of gasps and one sentence from Vaughn; "Chelsea, I am so sorry."

I was off in my own little dream land (I guess.) There was my mother and my father and my sister and brother. We were all there, but then all of a sudden I saw my brother and sister's graduation...when thy left and never came back…or called…or anything. And then I see the shooting…where both my parents were killed. Now that I think about it… a boy who looked a little older than me saved me. He brought me to his home. Then one day I woke up and they were all gone. But I will never forget that boy, he had blue eyes and blond hair but he was different from other boys. He was…gentleman like.

After that I was bounced around psychiatric foster homes because they thought I was mentally unstable. When I turned 18 I moved out and lived in New York only to find out that both my siblings were killed during 9/11. I was all alone so I found an apartment for a couple of years. Then I moved to the island thinking it was a scenic art camp for adults, but I was wrong. But the people were so sweet so I stayed.

And so… "Chelsea, honey, p-please wake up." I was interrupted from my dream, it sounded like Vaughn and he was crying…but why would he cry over me…he loves Sabrina.

But I opened my eyes anyway. Sure enough there was Vaughn with a surprised look in his eyes. Then Julia walked into the room.

"Hey Vaughn how…" then she saw my eyes were open "Quick! Mom! She's awake!"

Mirabel came running with the doctors. And she quickly kissed me on the forehead. I had no idea what was going on.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked hoarsely

The doctor answered me slowly as if I were to attack him "2 weeks…" he seemed shy.

"Wait who was taking care of my farm!" I asked panicked.

"Don't worry Chelsea Julia and I have been taking care of it." Vaughn said

"Thank you Julia" I said

Vaughn looked sad for a second but then he got over it "Hey guys could you give use a minute"

They left and I felt awkward. "Look Vaughn I'm sorry abou…"

"NO!... It wasn't your fault… it was mine… I should have been there for instead of trying to marry Sabrina. I am so sorry. Now you lost your babies because I was stupid and selfish." He looked like he was going to cry and then a single tear rolled down his face. I scooted over a little and patted the bed so he could sit with me. He got up out of the chair and sat next to me.

"Look, Vaughn, I forgive you" I said this and his face lit up a little "but I can't trust you… you broke my heart once and it hurt and maybe one day in the future maybe but not now." He looked like he regretted something but I wasn't going to ask.

"Chelsea one more thing before I leave" he said, his face going serious "there was only one reason that I was going to marry Sabrina and that was to protect you, you see she was going to have you killed because she wanted me all to herself. So I gave her what she wanted but…" he said, I'm guessing he didn't know what to say after that.

I was sort of scared "Does she still want me killed?"

"No, thank goddess!" Vaughn said. Then he got up and walked out of the room. I just dozed in and out of reality for a while. Then I finally fell asleep.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Sorry it took me so long to update**

**And I think I will need a couple more reviews to be able to write the next chapter. SOOOOO R&R PLEASE! (and thanks for reading so far!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Accidental Love Chapter 9**

**A Vaughn and Chelsea love story**

**Chelsea's POV**

I woke up like every two hours crying about my babies that will never be. That lasted until about 6:30am when I couldn't sleep any more. I was still in the hospital so the doctors could check if there was any internal damage.

They said that nothing was damaged and I could go home. I changed back in to my normal clothing and walked home. I passed Mirabel's shop and instantly started to cry. I remembered Vaughn was on the island today…then it hit me…I still Love him! I stood there frozen with tears pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls. Then Julia walked out of the shop and saw me.

"Chelsea! What's wrong?" she said as she ran up to me.

"I…I…I …" I couldn't get the words out. Julia pulled into the shop and sat me down on the couch. Vaughn was there…it just made me cry harder and then I started coughing.

"Vaughn! Get Chelsea some water! Quickly!" Julia shouted

Vaughn came running with a glass of water "What happened!"

I calmed down a bit and took a sip of water _breathe in breathe out_ "Vaughn?" he looked over to me "I …I still love you…"

He walked over to me and gave me a passionate kiss "I love you too!"

Three seasons later Vaughn and Chelsea were married and expecting triplets

**The end **

**Sorry about not putting Will in the story…L I just had to end it, it wasn't going any where I am very sorry but I might write a new Chelsea X Vaughn Fan fiction so stay on the lookout! **


End file.
